For The Love Of A Daughter
by xx-madisons-mommy-xx
Summary: Mitchie's mom Connie sends mitchie to camp rock in hopes that it will be "good " for her. But will her past keep her from making a breakthrough? will breakthrough happen ? will love happen along the way? only time will tell
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own camp rock,. However I do own this story line **

**Background information**

Steve and Connie met in their freshman year of college and were "sweet hearts" so to speak for the longest time. 4 years from the day they had their first date Steve purposed to Connie. The young newlyweds found out they were pregnant not to long after their honeymoon. Connie gave birth to a little girl 9 months later. Whom they named Michelle (Mitchie) ann torres. After Mitchie was born life was never the same for Connie and her daughter.

It was a typical Monday morning in the Torres household. Connie was hard at work making breakfast and rushing around to make the house look presentable as possible for the guest they were to be having later on in the day. Meanwhile Steve was upstairs passed out drunk. Connie never could understand why her husband had taken up drinking. She was pulled out of the possibilities swirling around her head when she heard her daughter's footsteps on the stair case.

(mitchies POV)  
I groaned as my alarm started to go off. I slowly stood up and made the painful walk across the room to hit the snooze button. On the way back to my bed i took a look at myself in the mirror to assess the damage last night's beating had left me with. I looks terrible. My skin was a milky pale white with blue and purple splotches up and down my arms and legs. But one thing stood out upon them all. The baseball sized purple bruise on my cheek. I quickly showered and got dressed for the day. i made sure before I left my room that i had covered up my bruises. No one could know that my own father was doing this to me , not even my own mother knew and I wasn't planning on offering that information up anytime soon. I sighed as I flicked the light switch off making my way down the hall. Once

Once I had made it down maybe the 7th step I began to smell the scrumptious smell of my mother's cooking. I was so grateful to have at least one parent that loved and cared about me. "Good morning darling breakfast is on the table, I'm running late for work so I have to go now but I will see you after school and remember don't be late! We're going to have guests." I groaned. Who could it be this time? The last time she said we were having guests it was my grandma…. Not that I don't love her or anything but she is a complete control freak! Anyway.

"Mitchie did you hear me?"

i looked up from the omelet and toast that sat in front of me

"yes mom I heard you I won't be."

My focus went elsewhere as I pondered about who it could be. I mean how many people could we know around here. I waited until my mother left do discard my food. Steve doesn't want me to gain weight. If I were to gain weight the beating would be worse and it's honestly not worth the risk. I mean the beatings are bad enough I couldn't imagine what his "worse" was. I walked to the door pulling on my black hoodie and grabbing my bag I knew I was going to be running late to school but I didn't care. I am not exactly what you call "popular". I consider myself to be more of a social outcast. I don't have many friends. Actually I only have one and we have been friends since kindergarten. Her name was Caitlyn Gellar. She was the only one that knew everything about me from beginning to present, I trust her with my life.

I finally had pulled in to the school parking lot as the first bell rang. Kids were scrambling all over trying to rush to their classes in hopes that the teacher was running late. I being one of those kids . I was in the middle of what was comparable to a G rated mosh pit. I continued to walk with my head hung when all of a sudden I was flying backward in to the lockers. I groaned as my head made contact with the cool metal of the locker. I look up and see an unfamiliar face. I half smiled in hopes he would be friendly, sadly I was disappointed.  
"WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING LOSER CANT YOU SEE IM TRYING TO GET TO MY CLASS!"  
I flinched at the harshness of his voice. Which I think he noticed because his facial expression softened, to that of almost apologetic. I shook it off and sped off to my English class. Today was going to be a long day and I already knew it .


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the story. But you know what would be even better? If you left me a review of what you thought**** anyway you know the drill I don't own Shane, Mitchie, Connie, Steve or any of the camp rock cast**** I do however own this story line!**

**(Shane's POV)**

** Today was going to be the worst of my life in a long long time. I mean I am Shane FREAKING Grey for crying out loud! I should not have to go to public school. Knowing I have no other choice, I push through the double doors before me. I look around taking in the new scenery, wow maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all I mean girls will be throwing themselves at me which is a good thing right ? I mean don't get me wrong Shane grey is by no means a man whore, but it is always nice to have some eye candy. Suddenly I felt someone pressed against me. How dare they? I slammed whoever it was in to the locker without looking up. I then proceeded to shout **

**"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING LOSER CAN'T YOU SEE IM TRYING TO GET TO MY CLASS!" **

**Once I had finally worked up the courage to look up and see who I had pretty much assaulted I was surprised to see an tall and lean brunette she was at least 5'6 she had pale milky skin that reminded you of a ghost. Her chocolate orbs which were widened in horror. She looked at me with a look of shock and worry; she flinched away from my grasp and stormed off. There was something about the look in her eyes that made me yearn to find out more. I had to figure her out, and I would if was the last thing I Shane grey would do.**

**(Mitchies POV)**

** All throughout my first class all I could think was *smooth move mitch you don't even know the guy yet you already made him hate you*. Well I guess I kind of deserved that no one wants "damaged goods". I turned my attention to the worksheet in front of me I managed to keep my focus long enough to scribble down a couple of random answers and turn in the worksheet. As soon as I made my way back to my seat the loud school bell rang. I grabbed my book bag, shoved my head phones back in my ears and started the journey to my 2****nd**** class. My whole body ached. At times I wish I could just blow this whole thing. Tell my mom what has been going on for years now. Make things go back to the way they used to be I would, but its not worth putting my mom through the pain of losing someone who she thought she could trust. So for her I would be strong. Once I arrived at my 2****nd**** class I realized the once empty seat next to mine was filled , and of course it had to be the new guy who I unpleasantly ran in to earlier. He had black raven like hair, the prettiest blue eyes…. Not that I was looking, he looked very familiar for some reason. I walked over and took my seat. I caught the new boy staring at me all throughout class. He didn't notice did he?**

**Sooo that's it for this chapter guys ! let me know what you think****!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I am glad you like the story so far! I hope I continue to please you! So let's get down to business. I don't own camp rock, the Jonas brothers or Demi lovato. Though if I could I would totally have Joe Jonas **** Anyway on with the story! **

**(Shane's POV)**  
Something about her made it nearly impossible for me to take my eyes off her. Was it her eyes? The way she looked at me with such curiosity as she took her seat next to me? Or was it the way she didn't throw herself at me like the other 99% of teenage girls? It was if she was oblivious to whom I was. One thing I'm sure about is I need to get to the bottom of this. Who was this girl? I know we didn't have a great start. I mean I did slam her in to a locker. Maybe a good way to break the ice was to introduce myself and apologize. Wait Shane what the hell are you thinking? She is the one who should be apologizing to you. Hm maybe my conscious was right. Why should I be the one to apologize? I pushed that thought to the back of my head. It was time I put my pride aside and be the better person, even if that meant breaking my "bad boy" ego. I cleared my throat.

"uhem- uh I guess I should introduce myself seeing as you seem to have no clue who I am."

Her head whipped around and she had a look of disbelief on her face.

"excuse me? Who do you think you are talking to like that? For your information maybe I do know who you are but maybe just maybe I didn't want to give you the satisfaction of feeling like I actually wanted to waste my time talking to you Mr. "badass." She whipped her head back around.

"Oh by the way your Shane Grey from connect 3." She stated simply before the bell rang. She quickly slammed in her chair and stormed out the room.

Something about her not so kind words stung. Was I that bad? Have I truly turned into this "bad boy" the press and my family had made me out to be?

**(Mitchie's POV)**

I can't believe he actually had the audacity to talk to me in that manner. I don't care if he is a worldwide pop sensation he is definitely not getting the "special" treatment from me. He is just like everyone else. Well maybe not. Maybe he did tour around the world, and had made way more money than most of us will ever see in our lives. None the less I would not be Shane Greys door mat. If he was going to talk to me he will treat me with respect and dignity not like I am an object. The rest of the day went way too fast for my liking and before I knew it I was making the painful drive home.

**(Shane's POV)**

The rest of the school day was a blur to me. Girls were doing what they did best and tried their hardest to earn my friendship but honestly I could care less. I was too busy pondering about if what the mystery girl said was true. Did I really seem to make myself out to be a "bad ass"?

"Girls if you don't mind I really would like to be alone?" I said in a hush voice. Once the crowd of girls backed off I walked to my car. School was almost over anyway what was 15 minutes going to hurt. I drove home with our latest album blaring I listened to the lyrics to each one of our songs and began to realize maybe there was some truth behind what the mystery girl said. Music should be about who you are, what you stand for, not who the label wants you to be. It had taken me quite a while to come to this realization, maybe there was more to life than being a world re-nowned superstar and this so called "mystery girl" was the one who brought me to it. I had to tell my brothers.

**(Mitchies POV)**

As soon as I arrived home I saw my mother's catering truck was gone. I automatically knew what my fate was. I could only hope my "father" was still passed out drunk. Which I highly doubted but I could hope right? I turned my engine off and exited the car. With each step growing even more painful I finally made it to the door. With a shaking hand I put my key in to the lock, slowly turning it before pushing the door open to reveal my worst nightmare. There he was in all of his disgusting glory. How could my mom put up with this drunken mess?

"Hello Bitchie so nice of you to join Me." he spat. The smell of alcohol burnt my nostrils, he was drunk.

"he-hello stev-dad ." I managed to catch myself. I prayed he didn't notice but to no avail. He was slinking toward me wagging his finger.

"How dare you?" when I didn't reply he got in my face and continued to shout "ARE YOU DEAF? HOW FUCKING DARE YOU BE SO DISRESPECTFUL?" his cold hard hand like stone made connection with my cheek. I stumbled back against the wall. The sting on my cheek was still prominent. I blinked back my tears I could not let him see me weak. He closed the space between us.  
"Well? What do you have to say for yourself? He hollered not once breaking eye contact.  
" I-I don't know it was a mistake I'm sorry sir." I was praying this would bring him enough satisfaction but what he said in return had me utterly shocked.

" Strip for me." His menacing look could cut right through you.

"what? No. dad real-" I was cut off by his cold voice.  
"what did you just say? I said now bitch." He punched me straight in the stomach causing me to buckle over.

"awe what's wrong little baby got an owie?" by now he had started to remove my clothing. Once I had been undressed I sat there and watched as my father undressed to. How could this be happening? He approached me with a sickening smile.

"please don't do this please." I begged, I pleaded with him.

But it was no use tonight would be the night my father took away my innocence. I lay there naked and limp after he has finished with me. He kicks me a few more times before he gets down to eye level with me and says "you tell anyone this happened and you will pay." He then retreats upstairs to their bed room.

After about 15 minutes of lying still in shock I manage to pull myself up. I slowly through the pain make it upstairs to the bathroom. I get in the shower and begin to clean myself up. Once I got out I stand in front of the mirror to access the damage. I looked terrible. Blue and purple splotches had now started forming on my torso. But the ones I had to worry about were the two large hand prints on my face along with the black eye. I could make up an excuse for the black eye but the handprints had to be covered. I blotted cover up on them pain staking-ly flinching every time I put to much pressure on them. Once I was done you couldn't tell they were even there. I pulled on a long sleeve black and grey shirt to cover my bruised arms; I pulled on a pair of destroyed skinnies and made my way to my room. I decided to lie down and rest until my mother got home. Sleep over took me pretty quickly as I dreamt of a place where I would one day be loved.

Sooooo what do you guys think? Too much? Not enough? How about letting me know through a review its what keeps me going !


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm really glad you guys are loving this story as much as I do**** I will try my best to update as often as possible, I have an 11 month old daughter ,so as you can imagine I'm pretty busy a majority of the day! Anywhoo happy almost thanksgiving to everyone! Any plans? What about black Friday shopping? Leave a review of what you think and what you are doing to celebrate the holiday! We are having a big family dinner and then going out black Friday shopping with friends! Moving on … without further ado here it is my lovely's. Enjoy! **

**(Shanes POV)**

I was racing home. I was so excited to tell my brothers that this mystery girl had snapped me out of my selfish ways. Honestly I didn't know how to feel. I was kind of embarrassed that the whole world thought I was a jerk ,but on the other hand god knows who I am and I know who I am so that's all that really matters in my book. Soon our house was in sight. I pulled in to the drive way pressing the button on my remote to open the garage. I swiftly hopped out of my car leaving my backpack in the back seat , this could wait. I bust through the door as fast as I could. I ecstatically shouted for my family.  
"MOM!,DAD!,JASON,NATE! COME HER I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU AND ITS REEEALLLLLLLLY IMPORTANT!" I had managed to say this in all one breath. Soon my family was racing down the stairs and took a seat in front of me.

My dad was the first to speak.

"What is it son? What is so important you come home in total frenzy like this? I haven't seen you this excited since you signed your first record deal."

"Guys I have finally found out what is wrong with me. What has caused me to become a jerk and I can't believe I was too blind to see it." I said shaking my head.  
"What is it ?" Nate and Jason both said at the same time eagerly

"This whole time… our music…. It hasn't been about who we are or what we believe in. it's been about what the label wants and us conforming to fit their needs. I guess I was getting tired of being used. Never once had we been able to put a Grey brothers original on our albums, it always had to be that "cookie cutter pop star" stuff the label writes and I guess I grew tired of it and I ended up taking on the wrong people and for that I am truly sorry." I finished "I Shane Adam Grey swear I will always treat others the way they deserve to be treated, I will work through my problems instead of blowing up on everyone, and finally I will no longer judge a book by its cover because as I have found out today you can be extremely wrong." Silence was an understatement. A flea could go by and leave a fart and you would hear it. My family stood there staring at each other. I couldn't tell if they were in shock, or just taking time to absorb what I just said.

Soon I was being group hugged by each and every one of them and for the first time in months I didn't mind it. Once we had all let go my mother looked me in the eyes and questioned.

"Shane this is great hunny but may I ask what exactly got you think about this ?"

"YEAH!" Nate and Jason added.  
"well you see mom it's kind of a funny story. This morning as I was walking to my first class a stranger rubbed up on me, and me acting on instinct slammed them into the locker without looking up. When I looked up I was surprised to see a girl standing there with a horrified look on her face.."

"YOU WHAT!? SHANE ADA-."

"Denise give the boy a chance to finish."

"Sorry… carry on."  
"as I was saying before mom interrupted, I have never saw someone look so hurt, so broken, something about her made me want to get to know her more. Call it fate or call it luck but I just so happened to have my 2nd period class with her. The only barren seat left was next to her. When she arrived and saw who was sitting next to her I could tell she was very uncomfortable but it was almost like she didn't acknowledge my existence so it took the liberty of trying to introduce myself but, I ended up coming off rude and she put me in my place. Im not going to go into any more detail but what I can tell you is her words stung. It kind of made me re think how I have been acting, did I really want to be known for being a heartless jerk."  
"oh Shane… do you know her name we will most defiantly have to meet her! We will talk about this more when we get back from dinner with the Torres's"  
"The Torres's?" everyone including our father questioned.

"Yes the Torres's they have been a good family friend of mine for ages and I think they have a daughter you age Shane." She said winking.

" mommmmm."  
"Go get ready boys! We're going to be late if you don't hurry."

With that Nate, Jason and I all went to get ready for this "mystery dinner date."

**(Mitchie's POV)**  
I don't know how long I have been napping all I know is my mom is by no means graceful. I woke up to a loud "thud" followed by "damn it there go my potatoes." I got up slowly taking care not to jostle any of the injured areas of my body. I walked in front of my vanity to make sure my appearance matched that of my normal "everyday look" and walked downstairs to greet my mom. I was just about to speak when my mother rushed up to me grabbing ahold of my cheeks and said

"oh hunny what happened to your eye? It looks terrible." Alright Mitchie now was the time to work your clumsiness to your advantage.

"Mom I'm fine. Really I tripped and hit my face off a desk at school… no big deal I promise." I even managed to add a full "mitchie smile" to the end of the sentence.  
"Oh my are we going to have to put you in a bubble? Have you seen your father since you got home?"  
"Yes, he is upstairs sleeping." I winced as the memories of what happened just an hour ago flooded back to me.

"Mom I'm going to go lie down I don't feel good… can you come get me when it's time for dinner?

"hunn-."

My mom was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.  
"They must be here mitchie go get the door please?"

I obeyed my mother slowly making my way to the door, I slowly opened it and stood there in shock for a moment.

.

.

.

.

.

**This could not be happening!**

So that's it for this chappy! Let me know what you think! I will update sooner if I get 10 reviews


	5. Chapter 5

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING! I hope everyone had an enjoyable day!. on a side note you guys are so kind**** I can't believe people actually like my story enough to leave a review **** so I thought It would be fun to do a poll. Who is your favorite Jonas? Mine is Joe 3. Anyway you guys are so awesome and I would appreciate it if you could keep showing me the love **** now on with the story! Oh yeah I don't own the Jonas brothers, Steve, Connie, Demi Lovato or camp rock! Only the story line **

**(Shane's POV)**

So here we stood, in the blustering cold waiting for someone to answer the door.

"Denise, hunny are you sure this is the right house? We have been standing here for 2 minutes."

"yes Paul I am sure…. Why wouldn't I know where my own friend lives?" she looked at him with quizzical eyes.

Just then they were interrupted by the creaking of the door before us opening. When I saw who was behind the door I was shocked.. Our eyes connected for a minute and I knew immediately this could go one or two ways….. Really good, or horribly wrong. I walked in nodded at her slightly before proceeding to the nearest couch. Oh my gosh. What am I going to do? How am I going to explain this one to mom and dad? I was hopelessly in love with my mother's friend's daughter. Not only that how was I going to admit that I liked her. I don't want to freak her out I mean why am I even thinking about this when we aren't even on speaking terms right now. I fiddled with the zipper on my hoodie with my head down occasionally glancing over at the mystery girl whose name was Mitchie. The only way I knew this was her introducing herself to Nate and Jason. When Ms. Torres called us in for dinner I sat as far away as I could from Mitchie. I didn't want to start anything, not here not now. Ms. Torres was an amazing cook. The meal she had prepared was delicious. I was quiet for most of the meal. Not because I was to busy eating my food but for the fact things went to a whole new level of awkward when my mom said.  
"Shane I don't think I have gotten the chance to introduce you yet. Mitchie" she said gesturing toward her "This is my son Shane I don't think you have met before."

"oh I do believe we have." She murmured

"Really? And how is that" my mom questioned.

"Well you see…-"

Mitchie had told not only my family but her mother about the unfolding of this morning's events. My parents looked at me horrified.

"SHANE ADAM GREY!" my mother outburst. "I AM ASHAMED OF YOU, APOLOGIZE TO HER RIGHT THIS INSTANT." My cheeks were a full shade of crimson. I looked straight at Mitchie she obviously was embarrassed at the outburst she just caused.  
"Look Mitchie I am very sorry about what happened this morning, I let fame get to my head I realize now that my actions made me look very immature and arrogant and that is not what I wanted. I sincerely hope you can except my apology and we can move on to be great friends." I smiled slightly

Mitchie avoided any kind of eye contact with me. I was kind of confused to as why that was. Hm if I get the chance I will definitely question that.

"shane." Her voice just barely above a whisper. " I accept your apology I too am sorry for going off on you today."

I smiled "great. So friends?" I questioned  
"friends." She said looking up. I now know why she had been avoiding I contact. Her left eye looked terrible. It looked like she went 20 rounds with Mike Tyson and he won. My family and Connie excused themselves and proceeded to the living room to let us have our "space" well this would be a good time to get to know her better.

"sooo?" I started "want to play 20 questions? It's a good get to know you game."

"uhm sure but would you like to go somewhere more privet? My room is just down the hall." She wore an slightly awkward smile. She was so beautiful when she smiled.

"Sure that would be great." I smiled back

I followed her as she led the way to her room. Once inside her room was beautiful. She had a piano in the right corner of the room, sitting upon the piano was a book entitled "Mitchies SONGS." I walked over and picked up the book glancing at the lyrics sprawled on the page. When she had realized what I was doing she ripped the book out of my hands.  
"you play and write your own music?" I was surprised she really didn't seem like the type…

"yes I do, I have been ever since I was little I mean im sure they are no good but still.-"

"Can I hear something?" she looked at me unsure.  
"I don't know I mean you know you are kind of intimidating."

I smiled sweetly " I promise I am not here to judge you, go on." I encouraged.

She was soon seated at the piano.

**(Mitchie's POV)**

Wow. That's the only way I could describe it. Tonight had been crazy and it was only getting worse. Not only was the Son being my age my mother told me about Shane.. But he actually genuinely apologized to me. Oh my gosh it's going to snow I thought to myself. Even know we now agreed to be friend's things were still very awkward between us. Which our parents must have picked up on, because they left us to get to know each other better. Shane and I were now in my room. I had not noticed until just now that he had picked up my song book. I didn't know what to do. How much had he read? I hope not much. Those songs reveal the lies I attempt so hard to hide. I without thinking twice rip the song book out of his hands. When he asks me to sing a song I hesitate. Why should I sing a song for him? They aren't anything compared to connect 3's singles. He promised me he wouldn't judge me so eh what would it hurt. I slowly made my way to the piano and opened my book and spoke softly.

"This is a song I wrote a month or two back." I slowly began to play and sang.

"_Four years old with my back to the door_

_All I could hear was the family war_

_Your selfish hands always expecting more_

_Am I your child or just a charity ward?_

_You have a hollowed out heart_

_But it's heavy in your chest_

_I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless_

_Hopeless, you're hopeless_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_Put the bottle down_

_For the love of a daughter_

_Oh_

_It's been five years since we've spoken last_

_And you can't take back_

_What we never had_

_Oh, I can be manipulated_

_Only so many times,_

_Before even "I love you"_

_Starts to sound like a lie_

_You have a hollowed out heart_

_But it's heavy in your chest_

_I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless_

_Hopeless, you're hopeless_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_Put the bottle down_

_For the love of a daughter_

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_

_How could you push me out of your world,_

_Lied to your flesh and your blood,_

_Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved?_

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_

_How could you throw me right out of your world?_

_So young when the pain had begun_

_Now forever afraid of being loved_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_Put the bottle down_

_For the love of a daughter_

_For the love of a daughter" _I end. Tears slightly falling down my cheeks, for a moment I was in my own little world. Thinking about what had happened earlier and I lost it. I put my head down between my legs as sob racked through my body. God he probably thinks I am such a freak. Suddenly I felt a soothing hand rubbing my shoulder. He soon sits down beside me pulling me into a hug staying absolutely silent, stroking my hair. For once I actually felt safe. I hardly know the guy and he is sitting here comforting me like this. Maybe he's not a jerk after all. Once I get myself under control. I pull out of Shane's grasp. I look up at him. He looked at me with a small smile and wiped away the remaining tears. His eyes turned from sweet to horror struck as he placed his hand on my cheek.

"Oh my gosh Mitchie what happened? Who did this to you?"

his eyes were full of concern. I couldn't do this. I flinched away from his hands, got up and ran to the bathroom. I covered the hand prints on my face up. This couldn't be happening. I slowly composed myself. Once I felt confident enough to face Shane again I made my way back to my room. I felt his eyes upon me as soon as I entered. I sat on my bed.

"Mitchie…..that song. It was beautiful, you sang with so much emotion, I could feel your pain through the lyrics, I am not afraid to admit I had to hold back tears." He said with a weak smile while making his way back over to my bed to sit next to me again. Once he had resumed his place next to me I looked down playing with my ponytail that I wore on my wrist.

"Really?" I was kind of shocked "I didn't think the song was that great." I stated simply.

"Well I would definitely buy it." He said before his parents came back to my room.  
"It's time to go Shane; you will see Mitchie in school tomorrow right Mitchie? Denise finished.

I looked up with a weak smile .I hope I will but with the way my dad is I would be lucky. I thought.

"Yes you will"  
"great." He said before walking over and embracing me. I flinched away. He looked at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry." He looked down sadly "I'll see you tomorrow." Before exiting my room and leaving our house.

I flung myself into my bed. All I wanted to do is sleep. And sleep I did.

**(Shane's POV)**

Wow, I could not believe what I heard when Mitchie sang. Not that I was expecting her to be horrible but I was definitely not expecting that. She was the full package. She could play piano beautifully. Her lyrics had so much meaning behind them I had to fight to hold back tears. I wonder who this song was about. When she had finished playing the sight before me broke my heart. She looked so broken. So fragile. I went with my instinct and embraced her saying nothing. When she finally looked up at me I wiped away the last few tears and saw something horrific. Two blue-ish purple hand prints on her cheeks. I had asked her what happened and who did this but she wouldn't reply. She just got up and stormed out.

This had made me slightly upset. I started to put two and two together.

The black eye, the song, the flinching away from me, the hand prints and finally the lack of her father's presence. It all made since now.

Had Mitchie's father been abusing her?

**Hahaha that's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoy it's a good bit longer! Let me know what you think! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my gosh! Guys I am so sorry for the long wait! With the holidays and family visiting I was super busy! How was your all's thanksgiving? I hope you guys still love me! And I promise I will be updating every night from her on **** I really hope you enjoy this chapter!3 so as always I don't own camp rock, Joe Jonas, Nick Jonas, Kevin Jonas, or Demi Lovato**** just the story line! **

**(Mitchie's POV)**

I sighed as I heard my alarm sound; I groggily hit the off button. I slowly pulled myself out of bed. Every inch of my body ached. I grimaced as I looked at myself in the mirror. What happened to me? The funny, outgoing, fun loving young lady that had not a care in the world. Oh that's right my dad happened. I snapped myself out of it, stop feeling sorry for yourself Mitchie. I mentally scolded as I peeked out the door to see if my "father" was awake. Even with my mother being home I wanted to avoid contact with him at all costs. I made my way to the bathroom quietly. Once I was there I shut the door behind me locking it. I stripped my clothes in preparation for a shower. I examined myself in the mirror. My torso was covered in bruises. I winced as I ran my fingertips gently over them. I couldn't stand to look at myself for longer than 2 seconds. I hopped in the shower letting the warm water cascade down my scrawny torso. After what seemed like forever I had managed to build up the strength to get out of the shower. I pulled on a long sleeved black and white stripped sweater, and a pair of black skinnies. I left my hair natural, and worked diligently to cover up all the bruises on my face. After what happened yesterday with Shane I couldn't take a chance on them being visible today. When I finally deemed myself acceptable I grabbed my backpack, walked down stairs, out the front door and to my car to begin the long journey to school. What would today have in store for me? Only time will tell.

**(Shane's POV)**

All I could think about was how broken Mitchie looked last night. Today I had to find out the truth. What had really been going on behind closed doors? There is no way she was inflicting this on herself. Someone had to be intentionally doing this. As I continued to ponder about the assailant I got dressed in a grey V neck and skinnies. I ran a comb through my raven locks. My hair was perfect today and I couldn't be happier. I made my way downstairs where I was eagerly greeted by my brothers. We all made our way to Jason's car and started the drive to school. All I could hope was that Mitchie would be there today. The rest of the car ride consisted of conversation about where we wanted our music career to go from here. We had decided we would no longer be treated like objects. We would only record songs that had meaning and truth behind them. Now all we needed was a plan to tell our producers. By the time we had started thinking about the plan we had arrived at school. I slowly made my way to my first class.

**(Mitchie's POV)**

I finally pulled up to the rugged old building they call school around 35 minutes later. I slowly go out of my car making sure not to bump into anyone around me. Staring at the ground for a moment I silently willed myself to move forward. I made my way across the parking lot to the double doors. I sighed and whispered "let's get this torture over with." Before pushing through them. I made it to my first class before everyone. I didn't care. It kept me out of the eye of the public so to speak. Who cares if they thought I was a teacher's pet? I know I didn't. I wasn't here to impress anyone. The bell rang and the class room flooded with students whom were rushing to their seats. The seat next to me was empty. I thanked my lucky stars and put my headphones in. I worked on the worksheet the teacher had passed out. I stood up to turn in my worksheet. The walk to the front of the classroom was horrible. People pointed and chuckled. For a moment I just wanted to run back to my seat and hide my face in embarrassment. Why me? I questioned. I ducked my head in shame and placed my paper on the teacher's desk. I quickly made my way back to my seat as the bell rang. I scooped up my bag quickly and made my way to my next class. As I walked through the door I was surprised to see Shane already sitting. Wow maybe he is changing for the better. I slowly made my way to my seat. He greeted me with a cheesy smile.

"sooo." He started awkwardly.

"so." I replied just as awkwardly

"About last night; your song, it was beautiful but the way yo-."

"Thanks but can we not talk about this here?" I cut him off.

"uhm sure after school then?" he questioned.

"Sure I will meet you in the parking lot."

At this point I no longer cared about the consequences I would face at home. All I cared about was not talking about this here and now. For the rest of class we said not one word to each other. I had caught him staring at me though. I could only pray he didn't somehow know about the sick reality I face at home.

**Well that's it for now! Im so sorry if it sucks :/ please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry its kind of late at night again! I just got back from seeing breaking dawn pt 2! It was so amazing! I have to say though I still like the book better! I couldn't believe the plot twist though! It had me so tricked! Anyway, I didn't get many reviews on the last chapter I hope I didn't lose you guys: / please let me know if it is worth continuing this. And by the way I think I am going to write a twilight story as well so keep a look out for it, actually I might post the first chapter tonight after I post this. Ok here we go I don't own the Jonas Brothers, Demi Lovato or Camp rock !**

**(Shane's POV)**

The rest of the day was very awkward for me. The way she cut me off just didn't sit right with me. Why would she get so defensive about it if it was nothing? Thoughts similar to this kept swirling through my head as the day slowly progressed. I couldn't help but wonder if she would actually tell me the truth? I mean I know we had only just became friends yesterday and I wouldn't blame her for not trusting me, but honestly my soul intention in all of this is to keep her safe. Whatever was happening she didn't deserve it, she was such a sweet, quiet girl. How anyone could lay their hands on her was beyond me. When the final bell finally rang I rushed to my locker, I started slamming my books in there as fast as I could. All that mattered to me right now was Mitchie. Now was the time where I would finally get answers to all of my questions…. Hopefully.

**(Mitchie's POV)**

I can't believe I actually agreed to meet Shane after school. What was I thinking? One I couldn't let Shane what was going on it was too risky. Two my father would kill me for getting home late. Best case scenario my mother was home, the chances of that happening was slim to none. I guess I will just have to face the music when I get home. There was no way I would cancel on Shane, even though I'm risking my own life here I at least owe him this much, an explanation of last night. What was I going to say? I am not the world's best liar. I guess I could always tell him one of my bullies beat me up. I mean it would be somewhat believable seeing as I am bullied all day everyday throughout school. But the song how would I explain the song? Mitchie why did you have to sing that one? Why not "don't forget" or 'who will I be?" why did I have to put my emotions out there? I guess I would just have to wing it seeing as the final bell had just rang. I slowly pushed my books inside of my locker before making my way to the parking lot. This is it. The moment of truth, at this point I didn't know if my secret would still be a secret after I got done here. The walk to the parking lot was painfully slow, once outside I glanced around looking for any sign of Shane. I had finally spotted him standing next to what was seemingly the nicest car in the parking lot which really shouldn't be a surprise to me but it was. My eyes met his for a second before I awkwardly looked down walking toward him. Deep breaths Mitch, deep breaths.

**(Shane's POV)**

I waited in the parking lot for what seemed like hours for Mitchie. I was beginning to doubt that she was coming. No Shane stop it you ant Mitchie might have gotten off to a rough start but I honestly don't think she would do this to you. My conscious attempted to soothe my fears. Soon they were forgotten when I made eye contact with the girl I was waiting for. There she was in all her glory. She looked beautiful today even though I could tell she was visibly in pain. As she ripped her eyes off mine she made her way over too me with a slight limp. I gave a slight smile when she was finally standing across from me, she ever so slightly returned it. I walked up to her engulfing her in a friendly hug. I felt her flinch away with this gesture. I pulled away quickly and apologized. Way to make it even more awkward then before. We stood there in silence for a minute. I glanced over to see her looking at the ground picking at her nails.

"So do you want to talk here? Or we could just go for a drive in my car and talk that way. Whichever way you're more comfortable with."

I stated in hopes that this would break the ice between us.

"Uh I would rather go for a ride… but what about my car?"

Her voice cracked slightly while saying this could tell she was nervous.

I smiled slightly

"I would gladly drop you back by the school after we are done to pick up your car. Is that ok with you?"

She just nodded. I made my way in to the driver's seat buckling my seat belt while I waited for Mitchie to climb in the passenger's seat but much to my surprise she opted to sit in the back seat. I cleared my throat.

"You know you can sit up here with me I don't bite." I said jokingly patting my seat.

"oh, ok, yeah sorry I just-." I cut her off. Why was she apologizing?  
"I was just kidding no need to apologize, anyway ha-ha get your butt up here I believe we have some talking to do." I smiled

She hopped over the backseat in to the front seat smiling at me slightly as she fixed her shirt. All I could hope is that this went well.

**(Mitchie's POV)**

Once I had made my way over to Shane things were kind of awkward between us. One thing that took me off guard was that he engulfed me in a huge hug. Which I instinctually flinched away from, I think he could tell that I was feeling insecure about this because he let me go apologizing. I wish I wasn't such a freak about this. He broke the silence that was going on between us when he asked where I wanted to talk. I really didn't care either way it would be just as stressful but the car was nice and warm so I chose that. When I had attempted to sit in the backseat like I would usually he scolded me, I gave in moving up to the front to please him. I mean I was never allowed to sit shotgun with Steve. We started to make our way out of the school parking lot; all I could do was pray this would go smoothly.

** ! you know you guys love me! let me know what you think of this chapter! Ill update again tonight if I get 10 reviews ****.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! It's a little bit earlier tonight! So I don't have much to say this time other then sit back and enjoy the ride: p oh and like it? Review it! It motivates me! Any way I don't own any of the characters or camp rock!**

**(Shane's POV**

Once Mitch had moved to the front seat and buckled herself in, I headed for the exit. I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye. She looked very tense. Did this make her this nervous? I refocused back on the road. Once I had made my way on to the highway I decided now would be a good time to start the conversation.

"So. How was your day?"

I started out casual. I didn't want to scare her away.

She looked over at me with a straight face. I could see the pain in her eyes; she looked like she just lost her best friend./

"it was alright, Nothing out of the ordinary. How was your day?"

"Mine was alright; honestly I couldn't stop thinking about you today as creeperish as that makes me sound."

I turned in to the park beside our development, pulling in to the nearest parking spot available. I figured this would be a great place to talk because no one ever came here so privacy wouldn't be an issue.

"I promise no one is going to come out here. It's as private as can be." Then I got out of my car slamming the door behind me. I walked over to Mitchie's side and opened her door for her. I mean the least I could do was be a gentleman right? She stumbled as she stood up. I looked up and down her whole body looking for any more signs that my suspicions could be true. Honestly she was a bag of bones. I have never seen anyone as skinny as she was. when she was out of the doors path i closed it. I then made my way in front of her signaling her to follow me. I then made my way to the swings that were all the way on the other side of the park. This way I knew no one would see us. I plopped on one. She awkwardly followed my lead sitting on the one next to me. I took a deep breath. So here goes nothing.

**(Mitchie's POV)**

When we had made our way to the park I was surprised. I thought we were going to drive and talk. Shane then explained that it was pretty much as privet as can be; I guess he was right on that one. It had looked brand new. He opened my door for me. I smiled slightly at this gesture. What a gentleman. He led me to the swings. Once he had sat on one I did the same. I slowly started to push myself so I was rocking back and forth slowly. I continued to look at the ground as I was doing this. I heard Shane clear his throat and I looked up at him slowly, his big blue eyes pierced right through me.

"So what was all of that last night? The song, the bruise's, you running off?"

He looked very concerned. Oh boy how am I going to get myself out of this one? I thought for a minute and decided to avoid the subject and make small talk. Even though that would only get me out of this for so long at least it would give me time to think of an excuse.

"So can I get a get out of jail free card on this one?" I joked. He looked confused at this point. Oh god Mitch you're blowing it.

"Only if I can know the answer to one question." He said matter of factly.  
"And what might that be?" I countered kicking my feet back and forth.

"Tell me who does this to you, who makes you go through all this pain, I want to help you, I can help you if you just tell Me." his hand was now placed on top of mine. His big blue eyes were full of compassion. What do I say to this? Do I tell him and risk losing my mother. Or do I not tell him and risk losing my life to this monster.  
" Shane, everything is not as it seems." I attempted to lie but I could see Shane saw right through it. He stood up and pulled me up with him. With his hand grasping mine firmly he led me back to the car. I got in the passenger's side and he the drivers. He sat there a minute before saying anything. He tilted my chin up so I was looking at him. He had tear streaks going down his cheeks. Wait was he really crying over me? I looked down again I couldn't stand to see him like this.

"Mitch please you have to tell me. I can't go on knowing if you aren't safe. Please I am begging you."

This was all to much for me. I couldn't handle the fact that shane was crying over me. I couldn't handle the fact that my own fucking dad beat and raped me. I couldn't take the constant bullying. Suddenly I started to break down. I couldn't live like this. Tears were now flowing down my cheeks.  
"My dad alright. My dad he beats me. He is a filthy, disgusting drunk that doesn't give a fuck about me and my mom knows none of this. I don't want sympathy so please stop crying." I said looking down sniffing a bit.

I looked over at him. He was staring straight ahead. He looked almost frozen. Like he had seen a ghost.

"I knew it." his voice was just above a whisper.

"What do you mean you "knew it."?" I said a little upset.

"it all made since the song, the bruises, and the lack of your father's presence at dinner when we were over. Why didn't you tell me?"

he looked hurt.

"because Shane sometimes something's are better left unsaid."

**So ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! Are you loving it? let me know :p**


	9. AN!

hey guys i am so sorry i have been slacking on the story. my daughters birthday is this Friday and i have been really busy with all the party details. i promise i will post a new chapter tomorrow :)  
i hope you guys still love me and please review


	10. Chapter 9

**HEY GUYS! I am so sorry for the long wait. I know how frustrating it is to get in to a story and then that author just stops updating. So no I am not going to do that to you. It might just take me a little longer to get these out. But I do plan on finishing this story and writing a new one only twilight based**** but I promise this story is nowhere near over! So with that lets get to the part you all waited so patiently for!  
D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R!**

**I do not own camp rock or any of the characters that appear throughout this story only the plot!**

**(Shane's POV)**

_"because Shane sometimes something's are better left unsaid."_

The words that have just left her mouth left me utterly confused. What did she mean something's were better left unsaid? Her life was in danger how could she take this so lightly. By now I had stopped crying. Anger now took the place of sympathy. I wasn't mad at Mitchie I was mad at the slum she called a father "Steve." I looked back at Mitchie who had tears streaming down either side of her face. My heart broke at this sight. Without thinking I pulled her in to my arms her head burring itself in the crook of my neck. I stroked her hair and whispered "it's alright." In a feeble attempt to comfort her, I could feel warm moisture on the side of my neck; I assumed it was from Mitchie crying. I continued to hold her while she broke down. After a good while later she was still in my arms, sniffing she pulled her head off my neck. She looked horrible; her make-up was now virtually nonexistent, I could see every bruise on her face. Her eyes were swollen from crying. I grabbed both sides of her face with my hands and wiped the remaining tears on her cheeks with my thumbs I smiled softly as she looked at me with confusion. I smoothed a piece of hair behind her ear and looked back down at her. She was now smiling sweetly.

"Shane." She sniffed "why are you being so nice to me? I haven't done anything to deserve this you know?"

"You know what mitchie you do deserve this. Everyone needs a shoulder to cry on and I am free whenever you need someone. Honestly my heart broke when I saw you crying like that, I don't know what it is but you are like a little sister to me and I want to protect you. Mitch I have to tell somebody it's not safe for you or your mother to be put In this situation.."

"WHAT!? Shane no you can't, he would kill me if he knew that I ratted him out, Shane no please?"

What did she mean no? I couldn't possibly go on knowing that she was getting abused daily by this monster? I had to do something it would be wrong of me not to.

"Mitch I'm sorry but I have to. I don't want to upset you but it would be irresponsible of me not to knowing that he does this I'm sorry."

She didn't respond. I sighed driving back to the school parking lot where she had left her car. Once we had arrived there she didn't even say goodbye, she just stormed out the car and left I hope she knows that I'm doing this for her mother and her own wellbeing. Once we had arrived at the school she didn't even say goodbye before storming out of the car and leaving, what should I do? Who do I contact? Well I guess I should report it to the police. I guess my best bet was to do it now while Mitchie and Connie weren't at home. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed 9-1-1 , I had told them everything that was going on and they were sending an officer out to her house as we speak. I now was on my way to her house. I had to be there for her because honestly I knew no one else would.  
When I pulled up to Connie's house there was a police cruiser parked out front with Steve hand cuffed in the back seat. Mitchie was hugging her mom who was hysterical. I walked up to them I looked at connie sadly.  
"I am so sorry Ms. Torres."  
"oh shane honey, don't be sorry, I can't believe he would do that to his own daughter."  
She looked down ashamed that she had not known this was going on.  
the police cruiser had now pulled off and Steve was now on his way to jail.  
I looked at mitchie.  
"Mitch I'm Sorry but I couldn't let him hurt you anymore and now he wont. Please understand I only want the best for you ."

"s-shane don't' ever talk to me again!" she slammed the front door of her house.  
Connie apologized for how her daughter was acting and assured me she would be better by tomorrow but for some reason I knew it was a lie, and to my suspicions I was right. It had now been two years since we had spoken or saw each other last. I was now a big celebrity, my brothers and I just had gotten off tour and we were now on our way to camp rock, where we would be councilors. Our uncle Brown owned the camp, I wanted to help it was the least I could do. Honestly I could only hope by some chance Mitchie would miraculously show up here.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I am updating again because the story is just now getting good and I have tons of ideas!  
I really would like to thank all of you who review my story I really appreciate it!  
D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R! I do not own CR or any of the characters in this story!**

**(Mitchie's POV)**

It has now been two years since my father went to jail, two years since I saw or talked to Shane last. But just because we didn't talk doesn't mean I didn't know that he and his brothers were now famous. I mean who could miss it? They were all over the news. Well anyway on to how I have been doing.. I haven't been doing great at all after my father went to prison, I had gone in to a deep depression, I have developed a eating disorder that has left me stick thin yet I still feel like the fattest person on earth. I am now a "cutter" and my happiness has since left me. I am always lost in my music, it's the only place I feel safe, like I belong. I have been in and out treatment centers. Nothing seemed to work. My mom had this brilliant idea of sending me to something called "Camp Rock" in hopes that it would turn me back in to my normal self. Honestly I don't think I will ever be the same ever again, there again not to many people are. I had finished packing for camp rock last night so I could just hop in to the shower this morning. Once I got out of the shower I examined myself in the mirror. I have visible scars all over my arms and legs. I literally look like skin stretched over a skeleton, yet I still don't feel pretty enough. Instead of my mahogany curls I used to sport I now had bangs and deep chocolate brown colored hair. I pulled on a grey v neck with a red cardigan and a pair of skinny jeans. I straightened my hair and applied my make up before pulling on my brown pair of fringe boots. I grabbed my suit case and guitar before walking downstairs where my mom was in her van waiting for me. This would be one of the longest car rides I have ever been on. I just hope this was worth it.

**(Shane's POV)**

We have been here for about an hour. Nate, Jason and I share the biggest of the cabins. I guess being browns nephew did have some perks. We had just got done unloading our stuff off the tour bus to the cabin when the campers started to arrive. I decided that I would stay and finish unpacking my stuff before I made my way out in the crowd to check out what kind of talent we had this year. Jason and Nate on the other hand put off un packing and left to go great their girlfriends who the new would be coming here. I folded all my clothes and put them in the dresser by my bunk. I put all my toiletries in the bathroom along with my hair dryer. I looked at myself in the mirror to make sure I looked acceptable. I was wearing a grey v neck with black skinny's and low top grey vans. My black hair was styled perfectly straight. I looked good I wasn't even going to lie. I made my way out of our cabin across the camp and in to the crowd of people. I was looking at the tree across the lake when I accidently knocked in to someone. When I had looked back at whom it was I was shocked. She was skinny almost fragile looking. She had chocolate pin straight hair and icy blue eyes, she looked familiar but I can't quiet but my finger on it.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to knock into you in was distracted."

"It's alright."

She said looking down before walking away.

Wow not even here five minutes and the girls are already chasing after me. I wish they would listen to what brown said and treat us like normal campers. It would really be nice; I mean don't get me wrong but I like being "normal" too. I made my way over to the stage in the center of the camp where I was soon joined by my brothers. My uncle introduced us; we performed to kick off open mic. I really hope that the girl I had ran into earlier would perform.

**(Mitchie's POV)**

I hadn't been out of my cabin for more than five minutes before someone had already knocked into me. I looked up and was surprised at who I saw. It was Shane and he obviously hadn't noticed it was me which was good. Why re hash the past? He really hasn't changed much except the fact that he was super buff now. He apologized. Of course after this I walked away. Out of all things that could have happened this just had to happen. Why couldn't it have been my dad? At least then I wouldn't have to explain what had happened to me. Well if he didn't know it was me I would be safe, that was just the way it would have to stay. I made my way across the camp to the stage where they were introducing the leaders and what the camps policies were. Then Shane and his brothers "connect 3." Performed to kick off open mic. I know all camp rockers were supposed to perform at open mic but I honestly didn't have the confidence to get up in front of all those people. Everyone had made it look so easy going up there. Actually a lot of the girls were fighting over who went next. Almost everyone had gone when I decided I may have well get over my fears and go up there. Once I stepped on stage I began to sing quietly looking down  
_ "This is real, this is me _

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now _

_Gonna let the light shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am There's no way to hold it in _

_No more hiding who I wanna be This is me."_

I continued looking down until I heard the audience burst in to applause. Wow I can't believe I just did that. I made my way off stage and back in to the audience where brown told me I was awesome. Honestly I couldn't believe it. Me good? pshh yeah right. I made my way back to my cabin after open mic night was over flinging myself in to my bunk. I was the first one back to the cabin so I didn't know who would be in my cabin but honestly I could care less ill find out in the morning but right now all I wanted to do was sleep. So I did.

**I hope you like it! let me know !**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! It has been a long time! I am sorry for that. I just needed a little break which I took until my laptop decided it was going to break. I appreciate all the love for this story and plan to continue it just for you! so without further ado here is chappy 11 :D**

(Shane's POV)  


After open mic I along with my band mates went back to our cabin. While my band mates were smartly catching up on some sleep. I for one couldn't get the girl that had knocked in to me out of my head… something about her about that song seemed so familiar and I don't know why. Maybe she had been at one of our shows and I brought her up on stage. I didn't know all that I know was that she was one pretty. Two she had an amazing smile. And three an amazing voice. I mean wow, Most of the campers wouldn't have had the courage to get up there and do that but her, and she did amazing. You could really tell who she was throughout the song and I liked that. It's about time someone wrote a song with honesty and emotion not just something they think the record companies would buy. I had decided it was now time to go to sleepy pop star land like my brothers. I climbed in to bed and dreamt of this "mystery girl" I had found myself infatuated with.

**********************NEXT DAY*******************************************************

Wow 7 am had come way way way too soon. I was awakened by my hyper band mate Jason who was busy rambling on about getting to work with the "JR rockers". You see it was only Jason who could be this chipper at the early hours of the morning. Me, I would rather be in bed dreaming about the Mystery girl. But no, I had to be up early. I flung myself out of bed knowing if I didn't I would never get up. I got a shower and got dressed in a black v-neck and some white skinnies. I went and straightened my hair. And did my signature flip before walking out of the cabin. I had to admit it was beautiful out here. Whist taking in a breath of fresh air I knocked in to something, the object had gone flying backward. I gasped. It was the mystery girl. I was dazed; she was beautiful she had smooth, silky, long brown hair that was tied up in a messy bun. Sexy rocker make up. A grey paramour shirt and white skinnies on like myself only difference was hers now had brown stains on the butt. OOH MY GOD SHANE SNAP OUT OF IT.. my hand quickly shot out for her to grab. I cannot believe I did this again. She took my hand before standing up slowly. She looked at me slightly flushed. "wow I am so sorry this happened for a 2nd time." I stated.

" oh by the way I'm Shane." She looked in awe.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! It has been a long time! I am sorry for that. I just needed a little break which I took until my laptop decided it was going to break. I appreciate all the love for this story and plan to continue it just for you! so without further ado here is chappy 11 :D**

(Mitchies POV)  


Well now that I know my worst fears are confirmed why not make it even worse yet and introduce myself. I mean I could come up with some alias and use that, but the chances of that actually staying a secret the whole time I'm here was slim to none. So It was now or never. I was looking at Shane in pure disbelief. Was it fate that brought us both here or just luck? I guess it is all in how you look at it. I needed to do something quick I could see the look on his face go from happy to confused. I took a deep breath, that's it you can do it mitch ,I coached myself.  
_"ii-I'm Mitchie, Mitchie Torrez."_  
I never expected what happened next. He engulfed me in a tight hug. When he pulled back I took a step or two away. No need to make this a awkward reunion.  
_"Mitchie moo I thought I had lost you."_

Those words stung I never meant for him to feel like this I just wanted to avoid anymore "relationships" and I didn't want to hurt him, Shane himself was a nice guy that I was afraid to fall for. Why you may ask. 1. He's a rock star. 2. His raging fans and 3. The press. What would they think of Shane I can get any girl in the universe grey dating plain old Mitchie Torrez, not much I would think?

_"shane don't call me that.. You haven't lost me, I just don't want to be around you anymore… I'm sorry."_

And with that I ran. I ran to my cabin fighting back tears. That had to be one of the hardest things I have ever done. I fought back tears until I was curled up in my bed. Where I then felt I could safely let them flow freely. What was I doing? Why do I always mess things up? I probably just ruined one of the best things that could have happened to me.. I got up and went over to my suit case and pulled out the little shiny silver blade and pulled it across the skin on my wrist multiple times. I let out a sigh of relief watching the blood ooze down my wrist. I then heard the cabin door open. I hurriedly wrapped my arm up in gauze and pulled on a long sleeve cardigan. When I walked out of the restroom whoever was there was gone. Hmph I might get to meet my cabin mates at some point in time. I walked over to my bed and curled up cocooned in my blankets. This nap was much needed. After all I didn't want to be here anyway.


End file.
